ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Myaxx
Myaxx, a Chimera Sui Generis, member of the DNA Force Group, who serves as Azmuth's assistant. She's notable for being from the same species as Ben's archenemy, Vilgax. Appearance In the original series, Myaxx was very similar in appearance to Vilgax before his accident with Xylene's ship, to the point Ben confused her with him. However, she had the Chimera Sui Generis mark of beauty on her main tentacle, and was leaner. In Alien Force, she's given a more feminine appearance, with less facial tentacles and a more leaner body. Story Backstory Myaxx originally was working as an assistant for Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. She proved to be devoted to him, having helped him in collecting DNA from various alien life forms for the Omnitrix (including the ones for Wildvine and Ghostfreak), as well as creating his hiding place one planet Xenon. However, since Azmuth refused to give her the credit she deserved, she eventually walked away from him, and, as a revenge, left her own genetic signature in the Omnitrix instead of him. Original series Myaxx was first introduced in Secret of the Omnitrix, where Ben, Gwen and Tetrax found her in the prison of Incarcecon. Confusing her for Vilgax, Ben attacked her as Upchuck. After the mistake was cleared, she told them she was the creator of the Omnitrix so they would free her from Incarcecon. Once she had escaped, she told them the truth, but agreed to help them finding Azmuth. She also provided Ben with a device that slowed the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode. On Xenon, Myaax helped, despite her cowardice, Ben and Tetrax to fight Vilgax's army. After Ben defeated Vilgax as Way Big, Azmuth offered her to be his assistant again. Though he admitted he wouldn't be able to treat her better than before, she agreed and came back with him, as she prefered that to going back to Incarcecon. Alien Force Myaxx reappears briefly at the beginning of The Final Battle: Part 1 to tell Azmuth that Albedo has stolen the Ultimatrix. Her look is completely changed, giving her a more feminine appearance. Personality Though she's from the same species than one of the most cruel and dangerous alien warlords in the Ben 10 universe, Myaxx is ironically, portrayed as a coward who would gladly try to run away if she had the chance. In an argument with Ben, she described herself as "a selfish and self-centered being". However, she showed some concern about the world blowing up, and was able to overcome her cowardice in order to fight Vilgax's army. Powers and abilites As a Chimera Sui Generis, Myaxx possesses superhuman strength and reflexes, making her a naturally good fighter, though she dislikes using these abilities. She was able to defeat Ben as Upchuck, and was seen tearing apart Vilgax's drones with her bare hands. In addition to her strength, Myaxx is an intelligent and skilled scientist, who helped Azmuth in creating the Omnitrix and so knows how to use it to some extent. Trivia *Ben and Gwen confused her for Vilgax. *Despite being a good fighter as well as the same species than one of the most dangerous Warlords in the Universe, she's quite a coward who doesn't like fighting and would rather try to run away if she has the chance. *She appears to be aware of her own selfishness, admitting in an argument with Ben saying "I'm a selfish & selfcentered being." *With her selfishness and rude behavior, it is believable that she was in the Incarcecon prison planet. Category:Aliens Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Chimera Sui Generis Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators Category:DNA Force Members